A Deck full of Worms
by TheTwoMind
Summary: So... Not only do I start at a disadvantage when it comes to my powers, but I also have a disadvantage with my reputation, skills, and lots of stuff... At least I have a partner, and can have some fun! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IIIIIIT'S... SHOWTIME!
1. Hiring Actors

**AN: Hi! Time for yet another Worm Kamen Rider Fic! Look. It's fun. Don't judge me or I'll enter my edgy emo phase of Fanfiction writing. And nobody wants that from the guy who likes writing happy stories for the most part.**

Nnngh…

"Where… Where am I…?"

What can I remember…?

My name… Alfie. Alfie Spada? No not Spada… Something close though… Spider? No… Something similar to that… Eh, screw it. I'll assume it's Spada for now…

What else can I remember…?

"I'm… A fan of Kamen Rider… I have Autism, ADHD… I like Worm Fanfics… Uh... What else…?"

Oh yeah. I was wearing a suit for some reason… Better stand up. I stood up.

"Okay… Better get my bearings…" I muttered, looking around carefully… Yep. As I suspected. "It's official… I'm lost." I sighed, leaving the alleyway I was in, digging through my pockets to see what I had on me…

A note…

A deck of cards, with some missing…

A knife…

Oh hey there's a little cereal bar! Oooh! It has little chocolate chips! I tore into the bar quickly, eating it in a few seconds flat!

"Wait. Why would I have a note, incomplete deck of cards, and a knife…?" I wondered, pulling them all out and sitting down at the edge of the alleyway…

The knife was nothing special, dull, worn out, not much damage dealing ability…

The Cards… Weird. The case won't open? Stupid lock… I checked the note, idly noticing the key taped to the bottom.

 _TheTwoMind;_

 _My apologies for dumping you in this world without warning, but after delivering your counterparts to their destinations, I didn't have the time to give you anything helpful. While one counterpart has the ability to adapt to his environment, and the other has the ability to obtain his supplies from others, your gear… Well… I lost some of it. When I sent you here, the deck scattered. You have most of your tools, but a large portion of them are in fact useless to you. My apologies once again. As a way to make this up to you, I made sure to place you somewhere that you shall have assistance, as well as providing you with a partner to guide you._

 _Sincerely; [DATA EXPUNGED]_

 _PS; I forgot my name cannot be read by mortal minds… Just call me an ROB._

… "What." I… I was in some kind of game to this guy?! And I started at a disadvantage?! "That asshole!" I growled, pulling the key off of the note, and unlocking the deck box. As I did so, it rippled, and jumped onto my arm, forming a gauntlet of sorts, with the part on my wrist containing an Eyeball… "What the fuck?!" I screeched, waving my arm as fast as I could.

" _Whoa! Calm down! Please! I'm dizzy!_ " The Gauntlet said quickly, sounding nauseous. I instantly stopped. " _Thank you…_ " It mumbled, burping a bit. " _You're Alfie, right? Nice to meet you. I'm your partner. I'm called Wildcard._ " It introduced, having a guys voice.

"I… Nice to meet you…?" I responded, unsure of what to say.

" _Just trust me here. Anyway, you should get moving. I'll guide you to the place you'll get assistance._ " He said, the Gauntlet sinking under my suit's sleeve, hiding most of it from view, except for the eye…

"Okay…" I agreed, beginning to Walk. With Wildcard's advice, I quickly arrived at what looked like a normal apartment. "You sure this is the right place?" I asked nervously, not wanting to be wrong.

" _Trust me. Just knock twice, and I'll handle the talking._ " I complied, not thinking about what he'd said, until the door opened, to reveal a girl standing at the door, with dark blonde hair, freckles on the bridge of her nose, and Green eyes, sorta like bottle glass…

She looked me over, eyeing the suit, as well as Wildcard as he poked out of my sleeve. "You Wildcard?" She asked me, a glint in her eyes telling me that she already knew the answer.

I shrugged. "I dunno. You tell me." I replied, giving a small grin.

She grinned, giving a nod. "You're the guy. Wildcard's the Gauntlet." She said out-loud.

" _That's right._ " Wildcard confirmed, rising out of my sleeve, the fabric pressed against my skin.

She eyed the Gauntlet curiously. "Huh… Interesting…" She muttered to herself, but didn't say what was interesting. "Anyway. Follow me, I'll explain what you need to know." She told, me pulling me inside and closing the door quickly. I followed her as she walked through the apartment, heading into a room and yanking me in forcefully.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my wrist.

"You just stay there, get yourself a drink, whatever. I'm going to get everyone and bring them here." She said, walking off before I could respond.

"… Wildcard?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Am I ever gonna get a straight answer?" I asked hopefully, as I looked around and got a glass of water.

" _Eh, maybe._ "

"Great…" I sighed, drinking the water and putting the glass away.

"Look, I just don't get why he thinks we need another member. We really only need a tinker or pre-cog. What's this guy, striker?" A deep masculine voice said, getting closer.

"Weak striker. But he has a lot of neat tricks up his sleeve." The Girl's voice responded, also approaching…

"We'll see." Another voice responded, not caring.

The Door opened, to reveal a small group of people, all of them less than 18. I stared at them, wondering why they looked familiar… And then it hit me, almost as hard as my hand jolted me off of the chair I was sitting on.

"The Fucking Undersiders?!" I yelped as my hand pulled me off of the chair.

"Huh, he knows who we are. " A boy said, as I regained control over my hand…

"Regent then…" I muttered, glaring a little. "Fucking Masters." I grumbled to myself, standing up slowly. I turned to a girl, who was very… butch, I guess. She had dogs around her. "Hellhound." I said to myself, making her glare at me.

"Bitch." She corrected angrily.

"Okay, but I don't like insulting girls. Not cause I'm sexist or anything, it's just that I'm a complete and utter coward when it comes to insulting people. Girl's have the added layer of a seemingly infinite army of other girls." I explained. "Basically, I'm not calling you the name you like, cause I'm a coward and it's been drilled into me not to insult girls."

She stared for a few moments, and nodded. "Fine. But only because you explained it." She huffed.

I turned again, finding a very tall guy standing in front of me. I meeped a little. "Grue…?" I questioned, honestly scared. He nodded.

I turned to the last girl. "So you're Tattletale." I determined, getting a nod.

"Now can someone please explain to me why I'm here?" I asked hopefully, sitting down.

" _I got some of the info._ " Wildcard said. " _Basically, you can't go home 'cause stuff happened, and you got stuck here. The being who sent you kinda messed up, and to make up for it, set you up to work with these guys._ "

"Okay. And the cards?"

" _Like Blade but without monsters._ "

"Oh… Which ones am I missing?"

" _Red Joker, All Kings, Queens, Jacks, Tens, and three Aces._ "

"Why only three?"

" _Cause the Ace is your changer card._ "

"… You mean… I'm a Kamen rider…?"

" _Yep._ "

"And I'm working with the undersiders, who are villains… Why?"

"Because you've got nothing to lose, and your mental state was altered when you arrived." Tattletale revealed.

"Altered… How?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing much, just you have a bigger flair for theatrics, and crime is less terrifying to do." She explained.

"Alright, I can handle that." I decided.

"Oh, and one more thing." She added.

"Yes?"

"You are gonna need a cape name, and a suit. Your rider one won't work all the time. The one you have now could work, but it needs adding too." She decided.

I instantly came up with a name, one that would screw up the PRT's heads.

"Ace Midnight." I decided. "They won't know if it's a cape name or not." I explained, with a grin… Guess I was a criminal Rider. "Now… When's it gonna be… Showtime?"


	2. The Debut show!

**AN: HI! Just remember, Reviews make me strong! Even if they're terrible boring and bland reviews like "Cool" Or flames. I CAN HANDLE FLAMING PEOPLE! I can turn it constructive. So… REVIEW ALREADY!**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My Suit had been completely improved, with armouring to protect me from ranged attacks. I'd be able to withstand everything up to a New Wave laser… Hopefully. I didn't exactly want to check in case it wasn't strong enough, so I'd have to make sure not to get shot. My face was hidden by a Mask, which appeared to only cover my eyes, but it was actually a holographic tinker thingy. It also messed with my features just enough to be unrecognisable. Wildcard sat on my arm like always, helping me out when I needed it.

"Hey, you ready?" I turned away from the mirror, finding Grue standing in the doorway.

I went red under my mask, having been checking how visible my ass was through the suit "H-How long have you been watching…?" I asked embarrassed.

"I walked in and you started to twist like a pretzel." He said. He'd only been there a minute then. "Wanted to make sure you weren't just checking for any holes or rips or anything like that." He added.

"Alright…" I sighed, before nodding. "But yeah, I'm ready." I confirmed with a grin.

"Good. We got a job. If you pull this off, you'll be an official member. If not… Well, either we ditch you and have to relocate, or you stay on probation a little longer." He told me.

"You wouldn't just kill me?" I asked confused.

"Nah. Wildcard would detonate with the force of an End-Bringer if we even tried." Grue shook his head, and left the room. "Come to the living room when you can't think of a reason to hide." He said before he left my sight.

" _At least he's honest._ " Wildcard said, cutting the silence.

I glared at him. "Was he serious about the Detonation thing?" I asked angrily.

" _Uh… Yep. Hey, it's not my fault I didn't tell you. I have some features I don't know about._ " He explained, surprising me.

"Oh… Alright then…" I nodded, and headed to the living room.

* * *

I was the second to last one to arrive, with Tattletale arriving last.

"Alright, so, the boss wants us to hit ABB territory." She said, sitting down and putting a map on the table. We all looked at it, except for Hellhound, who stayed with her dogs. "We're gonna be hitting Lung's casino. He doesn't actually go to it much is the thing. And they let anyone in, as long as they have the cash, and no weapons. The weapon thing is more so nobody tries to rob the place. A small knife'd be able to slip past as long as it was unintimidating enough." She explained to us.

As she said that, I pulled out the useless knife I'd woken up with. "Like this one?" I asked curiously.

She grinned as I asked. "Exactly like that one. We'll need to give it a quick fixer upper but it'll definitely work. Here's the only issue I can see so far. You gotta dress fancy to get in, masks are acceptable as long as they're small masks, and have a lot of cash on you. Some cash to get in, and the rest to spend gambling." Hellhound growled a little at Tattletale for a moment. "Luckily, there's two entrances. The Main one, and a back entrance with Guards that leads directly to the Vault and other stuff like it."

I nodded to myself as she pointed out the entrances. "There's five of us, so if this plan would have happened even if I wasn't here, the teams would be even… What's the pay for this anyway?" I asked curiously.

Tats gave a full grin, her teeth on full show, making Hellhound stiffen for a moment. As she was about to respond and turned to Hellhound.

"You… You don't think like a human, do you?" I asked curiously, noticing how she reacted to certain things.

She shook her head, glaring at me a little softer than normal. "No." She grunted.

"That'd explain why you seem to hate Tattletale the most… Her power has no instant use in combat, and she loves using human social cues. Full teeth smiles… Friendly to humans, threatening to dogs… Actually, d'you mind if I…?" I trailed off, my hand outstretched slightly towards one of her dogs.

"You can try." She decided after a moment.

Slowly, I put my hand near one of the dogs, who sniffed at it cautiously, before licking my hand. I shuddered a little at the slobber, but let it happen, eventually the dog let me start to stroke its head. "Which one is this? I don't want to make assumptions." I asked curiously.

"Brutus. Boy." She grunted, as I finished giving Brutus a good fussing.

I nodded, and turned back to Tattletale, wiping the slobber hand on the sofa arm. "Sorry, you can continue now." I told her sheepishly. She nodded.

"Anyway, you asked the pay, and it's a lot. The casino sends off most of its cash at the end of every week. It'll be sent off tomorrow. If we can get even ten percent of it, that'll be a solid 2K for each of us, not including the cash we get from the boss for a successful job, adding another 2K to the check." She told me.

"So, at BestWorst, A solid 4K… Heh." I grinned.

"BestWorst?" Grue questioned.

"Best Worst case scenario. The worst case scenario, but with us succeeding the job without casualties or getting captured." I explained.

He nodded in understanding. "Makes sense…" He nodded.

"Okay, so here's the plan guys. Grue and I will take Ace through the main entrance, and cause a distraction. While we do that, Regent and Bitch will go through the back, and take out the guards, as well as grabbing as much cash as they can." She explained.

"One thing I want to suggest." I cut in, surprising her.

"What?"

"Set off an EMP. It'll stop them from calling Lung. Plus, it'll be a better signal. The guards at the back won't be able to see much, so Hellhound and Grue have the element of surprise. We give them five to ten minutes at best, then we do the Undersider specialty, and make like an abused dog being rescued from Hookwolf by Hellhound. By the way, next time you do one of those, I want in." I explained, turning to Hellhound at the end. She stared at me for a few moments, looking me over. She shrugged.

"We'll see." She grunted.

Tattletale nodded. "Good idea. We'll have to remember to turn our Phone's off, but it'll definitely be much more useful. How do we slip it into the Casino?" She asked me, expecting me to come up with something.

"Hmm… Wildcard. If it's a small enough EMP, I can hide it under him, and then slip it out when we need to use it. Wait, you won't get effected right?" I asked, realising at the end I should probably check.

" _Don't worry, EMP's won't affect me._ " He assured.

Tattletale nodded. "Alright then. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Then to answer your earlier question Ace, it's Showtime now." She announced, as we all got up, ready to rob a casino.

* * *

When we arrived, we took a few moments to prepare. Wildcard sunk under my sleeve, the EMP sitting against my skin snugly. Tattletale wandered off for a moment, and returned wearing a violet dress, which somehow hid her appearance very well. From what I could see in the darkness, it looked like the Dress was over her costume, which made sense.

Hellhound and Regent split off from us, and went to wait around the back. We'd drilled Hellhound on making sure to wait for the EMP, just to be safe.

Once we couldn't see them, we walked over to the main entrance, Tattletale on Grue's arm to be less suspicious. I was hanging a little behind them, acting like I wasn't part of their date. I saw them hand the guards some money, before being patted down with a sensor of some kind. Tats pulled out a tiny gun, the Guard reacting in mock fear, putting it on a metal tray. After they went in, I followed, handing the guards the needed amount of money. I then let them pat me down, pulling out the dinky knife when it went off. They let me keep it, because it had literally no blade. It was basically a toy knife. I went on inside, joining the two of them.

"Now what?" I asked Tats, as we walked around, looking for something to do as a disguise.

"Get out the EMP, and when I give you the signal, set it off. Find somewhere to hide it." She told me.

I nodded, and slipped it out from under Wildcard. As I walked past the Centre table, I stuck the EMP to the bottom, checking out the game that was occurring, before I shook my head, and walked off. After a few minutes of exploring and checking things out, Tats gave me the signal. I turned my phone off, and pressed the Trigger button. The Lights all went out, and I ran over to Tats. "Now?" I asked.

"Might be time for a change soon. Get ready to transform." She warned me. I nodded.

"Got it Tats." Wildcard arrived on top of my sleeve, ready to be used.

" _Just pull the lever down to transform._ " He told me…

I then climbed on top of a table.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. "IT'S TIME FOR… SUPER STAR ACTION!" I announced. "Stay on the ground and you should be safe!" I warned everybody, hoping down and looking around for any spare money.

* * *

Tats ran over to me, having ditched her dress somewhere along the line. "We've got to get moving. Someone managed to call one of his friends, who contacted Lung."

I swore. Loudly. "How? The EMP's effects should still last ten more minutes!" I asked angrily.

"He had his phone off so he wouldn't get distracted. When the EMP went off, it took a while, but he realised his phone would still work." She explained bluntly.

I nodded to her. "How long do we have to get out of here?" I asked worried.

"Five minutes at best. More likely to be three minutes." She said, before she ran off to the back, I followed her, running across the Tables to be faster.

We met up with the others, and grabbed as much money as we could manage. We tied most of the sacks of cash to Hellhounds dogs, once she monstered them. The rest we held as best as we could. The others got onto the Dogs, balancing on the money as best they could manage.

"You coming?" Grue asked, wondering why I wasn't on one of them.

"Nah. I'll see you guys at the base, you'll need something to distract Lung." I explained, startling him.

"You're going to die." He warned me.

"Nah! I'll be sore, but not dead." I refused, holding up my left arm, where Wildcard rested. "If we're a deck of cards… I'm the Joker. The Wildcard." I explained, Wildcard chuckling at the explanation.

Grue sighed.

"I don't like it… But if you're sure…" He muttered.

"Think of it as me proving I'm not just good for a distraction." I offered, getting him to nod.

"Fine… Just don't die." He warned me, before the Four of them rode off on the monster dogs.

I grinned, adjusted my mask a little bit, and prepared myself…

* * *

When Lung and Oni Lee arrived, I was sitting on the roof, I'd taken the time to ask Wildcard some questions, and he'd given me info that was very helpful…

"Are they still in there?!" Lung demanded angrily, holding a guard by the shirt.

"YO!" I called out, startling Lung and making him blast flames at me. I jumped off of the roof, and quickly did something I hadn't done before. While I had been waiting, I'd opened up one of the compartments on Wildcard, and removed a specific card… The Eight of Hearts. I sliced it through the red line on Wildcard, scanning it…

" **TRANSPORT CHALICE** " Wildcard's voice was replaced by a mechanical one, as a giant version of the card materialised under my feet, hovering in the air with me. I quickly flew down on it to the ground, where the Giant card faded, with the real card going back in Wildcard.

"Who are you?!" Lung roared at me angrily.

"Well, it's your lucky day Dragon Man! Because I… I am Ace Midnight! And you're gonna see my Ace in the hole." I said dramatically, then… I struck a pose, and pulled the lever.

There was no announcement… And then, classical Jazz began to play…

I smirked… "Hen…" And released the lever… "Shin…" Wildcard began to glow, as the music got louder, and light surrounded me, blinding everyone… When it faded… Well, I was a rider…

My boots were fashionable, but practical, a deep blue that blended in with the sky… My undersuit was the same business-like black as my cape suit was. My trousers looked like they were pulled straight from a Gritty Noir Detective's wardrobe… My chest piece was interesting, it looked incomplete somehow, but at the same time, still complete. There was a large A in the centre, written in jewels, but the corners seemed off… In the top right corner, or, my top left when wearing it, there was a small Heart symbol made from a jewel, the other corners were empty though… My arms had the same business suit style as the undersuit. My gloves were a pristine white, with more A's written on the back of my hands, this time one was in Red, the other in Black. Wildcard was still there. My Helmet was simplistic in design, a top hat built into the top, crusted with all sorts of jewels… I didn't have a cloak or anything though.

"Fashionable… Practical… Stylish. Stealing your secrets and revealing the truth. Kamen Rider… Flush." I announced, my voice altered by the helmet. I felt amazing! The Knife I'd had since the beginning flickered through my suit, appearing in my hand for a moment, before it was absorbed into Wildcard, who spat it back out somehow, as a combat Dagger, which floated down to a holster on my waist… Cool! It had a line for scanning Cards, just like Wildcard…

"It doesn't matter what fancy suit you have, I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!" Lung roared, blasting fire at me.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment, as I withdrew the 2 of Hearts, and scanned it.

" **SHIELD CHALICE** "

Instead of a card like I'd expected, a large cup appeared in front of me, catching Lung's fire and holding it within itself, and then blasting it back when he stopped to catch his breath.

Oni Lee crumbled away, appearing behind me before I could realise, dropping a grenade and vanishing again. I kicked it away, towards an empty Alleyway. I scanned the 5 of hearts, to ensure it wouldn't happen again.

" **GUARDIAN CHALICE** "

A man sized anthropomorphic cup appeared, and chased Oni Lee, distracting the undying Suicide Bomber.

"ENOUGH TRICKS! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Lung roared, beginning to transform into a Dragon.

"Very well." I agreed, scanning the 9 of Hearts before he could attack me.

" **FLAME CHALICE** "

A ring of energy appeared in front of me, and I blew on it, causing a large blast of Fire to shoot into Lung's mouth, burning his throat somewhat.

"'ILL OO!" He roared, apparently quite close to murder rage… Had to calm him down or knock him out... But how…?

I looked around, noticing in the distance the sound of Armsmaster… "Well, this has been fun, but it's time I made haste and escaped. Goodbye now!" I said, scanning two cards together, and focusing hard.

The Eight cards could allow teleportation, but it was very bright on the arrival side, and wouldn't help out. So I used the Six to get around that. Especially since Sixes muffled the announcements.

" **stealth chalice** "

" **transport chalice** "

In a swoosh of wind, I vanished, and teleported away to near the base. I deactivate the transformation with a gasp as I suddenly felt tired…

"Holy shit I'm tired…" I groaned, removing my mask and stumbling away to the base, barely getting inside before I collapsed on a sofa, falling into a deep slumber…


End file.
